The invention relates generally to target range apparatus and, more specifically, to a resettable target apparatus that can be controlled from a remote location.
Typical range targets are perforated by bullets from the target guns being used and so are useful only for a small number of shots. Other, knock-down, targets are useful only for a single shot and must typically be manually reset. There is a need for rifle and handgun targets and target ranges that are both durable and reliable and capable of being set at the will of the marksman. There is also a need for target ranges having a plurality of individual targets controlled from a central location to provide a wide variety of targets and target sequences for the marksman and which will automatically score the marksman's performance.